Do you know why?
by Sere Bing
Summary: This story begins on the 6.24, TOW The Proposal. It's just a different turn of events. I'm a die hard Mondler, so this will certainly have an happy ending. CnM, Read and Review! Epilogue UP.
1. Prologue

**Hey you guys! I know this fic is not probably the best on this website, but it's my first,so be kind xD. **

**Anyway, I'm italian, so you may find some mistake. If you do, let me know!**

"Mon, what the hell are you doing?" Joey said, when she entered in the apartment she had been sharing with Chandler for almost one whole year.

"I'm going to my parents'" she said, trying to stop the tears that were abot to strain down her cheeks.

"Is this about Richard, Mon? Did you accept his proposal? Please, tell me you didn't!"

"Of corse I didn't , what's wrong with you, Joe?!" she yelled "Why would I do that? To pull a Ross at the altar and call him Chandler on my wedding day? You know I'm not my brother, Joey."

"Then what is this about? Chandler not wanting to marry you? Because, if you're **that** upset about this, maybe I can tell you something I shoul-"

"No, this is not even about that. It's just—I have to figure something out. Could you do me a big favor Joe?"

"Anything Mon, anything."

"When Chandler comes, tell him not to call me. You think you can do that Joe?"

"Of corse Mon. But please, don't do that. Have you any idea about how much you're going to hurt Chandler if you go away?"

"I do, I really do. But Joe, I'm not leaving for ever. I just need some time. You know, to figure something out, I already told you."

"Okay, I can do that. But please, tell me what's bothering you. Cause that's obvious, you're upset about something, and you should tell someone."

"It's not really something I can talk about, you know? I have to figure something on my own, and it's something I can't tell you."

"Okay, okay. But, Mon, if Chandler can't call you, can I? I mean, just to know how things are going, because, you know, we could get worried."

"Yes, Joe, you guys can call me. Just tell Chandler not to. Okay?"

"All right Mon."

With that, she gave a little smile, just to let him know that she aprreciated his comprehension. When she closed the door behind her, Joey sat on a chair.

"That's **exactly** why I never call girls after the first night of sex!"

**So, what do you think? Hate it, love it? Anyway, leave a review!**


	2. So many things to be sad about

**So, here I am, with the second Chapter. I know the first one was really short, but that was just a prologue ;D The others are going to be way longer. Just so you know, there's no way I'm going to write something with a sad ending. I'm a Mondler fan, after all =)**

**To –The Pinky Princess-: (I'm writing this in English so that everybody gets that) You really made my day, you know? Anyway, don't worry, the moustached bastard is definitely not going to be here. I hate him. With all my heart! xD**

**To In the Loop: God, I don't know what to say aside from thanks, that's great to know that someone actually likes my work. Really, thanks.**

"So, what did she say?" Chandler asked, his hands trembling.

"She said she was going to stay with her parents for a while, and she asked me to tell you not to call her. I don't know why, man."

"I do though. She wants to marry Richard, doesn't she?"

"No, dude, that's not true. It's the first thing I asked, and she told me that this is not about Richard. She told me that with Richard she would probably pull a Ross at the altar and call him Chandler. She said she has something to figure out on her own. I really don't know what, but still…"

"Then what is this about, Joe?! I mean, is this about me messing up about the wedding?! I mean, how upsetting could that possibly have been?!"

"Chandler, what the hell do I know?! How can you really think I **actually** know what's going on better than you do? That's all she told me. I don't know anything else." Joey raised his voice, and Chandler really didn't expect that.

"Sorry Joe. But, seriously, if this is neither about Richard, nor the wedding, then what is this about?"

"I don't know man. I don't know."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hallo?"

"Hey, mrs Geller, is Monica there?"

"Well, yeah, but who are you?" Judy asked, wondering who was calling for her daughter at 10:00 P.M.

"I'm Phoe—Regina Philange, actually."

"Oh, ok, I guess…"

"Who is it?!"

"For God's sake Mon, why did you go to your parents?!"

"Pheebs?!"

"Yes, I'm Phoebe! Mon, do you have **any** idea about what you have done? Did you want to hurt Chandler?! 'Cause if you did, you made it!"

"No, Pheebs, you know I would never do that. It's just… something I surely can't tell you on the phone, you know?"

"No, Mon, don't give me that crap. I want to know why you did it. Because you know that my friends are the most important thing in my life, and you are my friend, but Chandler is, too. So, please, tell me why you did it!"

"It's just… You know, Chandler has such a phobia for commitment and I don't know if I can…"

"Oh, dear God, Mon, is this about him telling you that he didn't want to get married?"

"Well, it's not that. Or, should I say, it's not just that."

"Mon, if you don't tell me what's going on, I swear, I'm coming there to kick your ass!"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but promise you won't tell anyone. Okay? Not even Chandler."

"There you go, I promise. So, what is it?"

"Pheebs… I'm pregnant."

"Oh God, did you just—did you just know?!"

"No, I knew about it about last week. You know, when I and Chandler went to dinner I was supposed to tell him, but then Richard showed up, and I didn't want to tell Chandler in front of my ex boyfriend. The ginecologist said I have been pregnant for two months now."

"But, wait, if you wanted to tell him, why didn't you? I mean, what changed?"

"Everything changed Pheebs. I mean, if Chandler can not handle marrying someone, how could he ever handle a kid?!"

"Oh, God, but--" Phoebe stopped. After Monica left Chandler told them not to tell her about the proposal because _if she can't even tell me what's wrong, or at least wait for me_ he had said _maybe I'm not willing to marry her._

"But what Pheebs?"

"Nevermind Mon. Are you sure you don't want me to tell anybody?"

"Positive Pheebs. You know I love Chandler, but I don't want him to freak out. I just can't handle it."

"Okay Mon. You know, if you need anything, you can call." While she hang up, Chandler entered in the apartment. He was wet from the rain, and he was still sad.

"Was that Mon?!" He asked Phoebe, his voice hopeful.

"Nope" She answered, knowing that this was the best thing to do.

"Oh, okay…" He said, his face again blue.

"That's why you should _never_ lie to a friend!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A week later, Chandler was leaning against the window, thinkin' about what he was gettino himself into with his job. He had just gotten promoted.

"Hey man" Ross said, entering the room with a bag of food, hoping Chandler would've eaten something: he hadn't been eating for two weeks, and he was losing weight way too much quickly.

"Oh, hey Ross. I have some news to share with you guys, can you please call the others?"

"Oh, okay dude" Ross replied, thankful that Chandler was at least talking.

Some minutes later Ross came back in with the whole gang, minus Monica. Joey, hearing that he said _news_ freaked out a little: the last time he said that, he was moving in with Monica.

"Hey, Ross told us you wanted to talk. What's up man?" Joey asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, it's just, I got promoted, and my new office is a little outside New York."

Joey was already red of anger, while Phoebe and Rachel were shocked.

"Please, tell me that you are just talking about New York City, and not the state." Rachel said, with hopeful voice.

"Actually.. It's in Chicago."

"Chicago? Dude, why would you **ever** go there? I mean, why? This is about Monica, isn't it?" Joey asked, his face turning all the shades of red.

"Well, I can not say that this is not at all about Monica because, well, it is, kind of. Actually, they offered this job to me like three months ago, but I said no, because I didn't want to leave her, you know? But now, I mean, I'm going to have a big raise, and that's not even **that** far, you know? It's not like I'm moving in an other continent! Plus, there are so many memories in here, and I just can't live this way. Please, you guys, tell me that you are happy for me!"

"Why? Ok, Monica lefty, but you still have us! Chandler, don't you care but at all about us?" Joey yelled, like a child.

"Joe, stop it. He has every right to take that job, he worked for that. And, you know what? It's not like we're never going to see him again. I mean, do you have to leave for good?" Rachel asked.

"No, it's just going to be six months. And, I can come visit, and you guys can come visit, and we can talk over the phone every time we want."

During the whole thing, Phoebe was silent. She wondered how much complicated this could get, and she started crying. Chandler was the only one to notice.

"Pheebs, please, don't cry!" he said, pulling her into an embrace "Don't be sad just because I'm leaving!"

"Believe me Chandler." She whispered, under her breath "There are so many other things to be sad about!"

**Okay, this is chapter two! It didn't get very happy huh? And that was even predictable. I uploaded this pretty quickly, but I don't think the others will be uploaded this fast. Anyway, still don't lose hope, I **_**never**_** make people cry, I like happy endings and fairytales.**

**Please, leave a review!**


	3. The truth

**So, this is Chapter three.**

**To -ThePinkyPrincess-: awwww, thanks, that's really sweet, and you really make me happy with your reviews ******

**To Mondlerlove: awww, I'm glad you liked it! Your review is worth for two, cause a I read all of your fan fictions, and yu're really good, so thanks really a lot!**

**To laraandkurtisfan97: Thanks, I'm really happy you liked it this much, you know?**

It had been a month since Monica had left the village. Sometime she talked to her friends, but she never asked for Chandler, so the others never told him anything. Anyway, Phoebe had warned Monica about the fact that Chandler was going to move in Chicago. Monica thought that was going to be easy, but now, a week before he was supposed to leave, she felt completely empty. For almost her whole life she had been wanting a child, and now that she was pregnant, her kid's father didn't even know. In fact, after Phoebe told her everything, she decided not to tell Chandler about the pregnancy, because this was probably going to be his one chance, and she didn't want to spoil that. Besides, he was going to be away for six months: that meant that he was going to be back before the baby was born, anyway. She also decided that she didn't want to see him, before he left, that would have been too emotional, and she could have spoiled everything telling him the truth.

Anyway, a week after Chandler left, the gang managed to get her to come back home.

"Hey, Ross isn't that your dad's Porsche?!" Phoebe asked, looking through the window of apartment 20, where now Rachel lived.

"Yeah, that's him! Oh, he just took Monica here!"

"Fine, now I really want to know why she left. I mean, everything's changing too fast lately!" Joey whined.

"Hey, guys!" Monica cheered, entering. The reaction wasn't exactly what she expected: Ross went hugging her, but the others stood in the living room, with a blank look on their faces.

"What?" She asked, seeing that Joey's face now wasn't blank anymore: it showed pure anger.

"Mon, now, may you tell us please **what the hell were you thinking?**"

"What are you talking about, Joe?"

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about a certain friend of ours, that now lives in Chicago, because you broke up with him!"

"Hey! That was not a break up! That was just, kind of a break!"

Rachel covered her mouth with one hand "Oh, dear God, did you sleep with someone else?"

"What?! Rachel, of course I didn't! What makes you think that?"

"Well, you just said that you were on a break, and that's exactly what Ross says when I accuse him of cheating on me!"

"Hey, I did **not** cheat on you! We were on a…" Ross started to yell, but then he saw the other four glaring at him. "Sorry, go on."

"Guys, I did not cheat on Chandler. I just had something to figure out something, and I'm going to tell you everything, but you guys have to listen, and let me talk, okay?!"

They all nodded, and she started to talk about pregnancy, and about when Phoebe told her that Chandler was leaving, and why she let him go to Chicago, even if she was pregnant.

"But, wait" Rachel said, after Monica finished telling the story. "Chandler thinks you broke up with him. What if he finds someone else in Chicago? What if he moves on?"

Monica's face became to get pale. "But I didn't want to break up with him! I just… I didn't want to freak out about this baby like he freaked out about marriage!"

"Oh, good God, Mon, Chandler **does **want to get married, he just…" Ross started, but Phoebe interrupted him.

"No, Ross, you can't! We promised Chandler we wouldn't tell her!"

"Tell me what?! What's going on?"

"Phoebe, if we tell her, we break a promise. But if we don't we could break what could have easily been a family!" Ross replied, ignoring his sister.

"Okay, here's the fact Mon" Joey started "Chandler wanted to propose to you, the night he took you to the restaurant. But then Richard showed up, and he decided to postpone it. But then he thought we had spoiled everything asking you to see your hand, and he decided to get you out of track, so that would have been a surprise."

Monica widened her eyes, then started to laugh. "That was really a good one , Joe, you almost got me there!"

Joey turned to Rachel, who went across the hall to take the ring.

"This" Rachel said "Is the ring he wanted to propose with. He was so excited Mon! But then when you left he started getting depressed, and telling that maybe you were never really in love with him, so he didn't want you to know about his proposal."

"Oh, good God, how can he think something like this?!" Monica asked, in shock. She really didn't expect this. She had left because she thought he was afraid of commitment, and now she was realizing that he wanted to marry her.

The others were silent, while she stared at the ring, amazed. "This really is the most wonderful ring I've ever seen in my life."

"I helped him to chose it!" Phoebe answered, excited. The others just stared at her. "Not really the best moment to talk about that, huh? Okay."

"But, Mon, now he is in Chicago. What are we going to do? I mean, Rachel is right, maybe he is already trying to move on."

Monica nodded, realizing that her brother was actually making sense.

"Oh, you know what? That's okay." Joey said. "Me and Phoebe are going to visit him this weekend. We can tell him everything."

**So, there you go, third Chapter. I'm going pretty fast, huh? Anyway I kind of have a direction for this fic, but it may suck, so I'm really going to take it easy with the fourth one. Anyway, Review, and you'll make my day!**


	4. Chicago

**Okay, there you go, fourth cha****pter.**

**To Mondlerlove and laraandkurtisfan97: You both read my mind, you know? In fact, when I first wrote the chapter I was kind of thinking about Mon going to Chicago, but it just didn't work, cause that would have been too much like Rachel going to London to tell Ross he loves him, you know? (By the way, I had already started this chapter and I thought it was just better this way.) Anyway, thanks for the great reviews, *spreads joy like Phoebe***

"Good God, Mon, you can't even imagine how great this place is!" Phoebe said on the phone, talking to Monica, who was asking everything about Chandler and his life in Chicago.

"Really?"

"Mon, you don't get it. His place is twice the size of Joey's one, you know?! And, Chandler told us that even his office is way bigger than his old one, and his old one was pretty huge, wasn't it? **And** he told us that his job is way cooler here, because at least he gets to…" Phoebe stopped and looked at Joey asking if he remembered what Chandler had said, but he just got the thinker expression, and Phoebe understood that he didn't remember either "Well, I don't remember what he gets to do, but he was really excited about this!"

"He was?" Monica asked: she was surprised that Chandler found something about his job that really got him excited.

"Yeah! Isn't that great?!"

"It really is." Monica wasn't lying: she was actually glad that Chandler was at least happy. "Pheebs, I just wanted to know… did you tell him about, y'know, me?"

"Well, Mon… no. He asked us if we knew how you were doing, and we just told him that you were fine. We've decided to tell him this evening, because that's a huge news, and well he is… Chandler. Anyway, don't worry, he didn't look or sound mad at you, he was just worried."

"Oh, okay. So he didn't.. you know, move on, like Rachel said, right?"

"No, no, we asked him, he just said that he was really too busy working to date someone" Phoebe chuckled "Can you believe it? Chandler Bing, busy at woking!"

Monica laughed at her friend's comment, then said "Phoebe, cold you do me a favor? After you tell him everything, can you tell him that I really, really am sorry? And that if I knew about the proposal before I would've never, ever left? And that I was never going to accept Richard's proposal? And that I miss him, and love him?"

"Okay, how am I supposed to remember that?"

Monica sighed. "Just tell him that I'm sorry and that I love him."

"Okay Mon, I will."

---------

For dinner, Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler, had ordered pizza. And when they finished eating, Phoebe nodded towards Joey, mouthing "It's the time."

"Uhm, Chandler?" Phoebe started "You know this morning, when we were talking, and you asked how was Monica doing, and we told you that she was just fine?"

Chandler widened his eyes "Oh, God, Phoebe, please, tell me that you're going somewhere good with this. Is she sick? Did she ha—" were the last words Joey and Phoebe got, since, after that, he started mumbling.

"No, she's okay, it's nothing bad" Joey said, trying to calm him down "It's just.. you know when I told you that she said she had to figure out something? Well it turns out she--"

"God, was she cheating on me?"

"God, you have to stop doing that!" Phoebe yelled, making him jump up.

"She's pregnant" Joey said, trying to read the look on his face.

"Pregnant?! As in 'she's having a baby' pregnant?"

"Does the word pregnant has other meanings?" Phoebe asked Joey, in real wonderment.

Chandler frowned. "But, why didn't she tell me? I mean, that would've been so much easier!"

"She said that if you weren't ready to get married, you surely weren't ready for a child." Joey said, trying not to freak him out.

"Yeah… and now, what did she decide? Does she want me to come back with her, or did she just.. move on?"

"Well, we really didn't ask her that" Phoebe sighed "But I talked to her on the phone today, you know? And she told me that she wants you to know that she's sorry, and that she loves you. There were another pair of things that I was supposed to tell you, but then I asked how I was supposed to tell her and... Oh, never mind."

Chandler's face softened, but he still looked confused. "But, I mean… I get that she thought I was going to freak out but… I mean, what did she think? That I was going to ask her to get an abortion, or that I would've just… left her?"

"Maybe the second one" Joey grinned, but the other two started glaring at him "Oh, it's not that I think you would've done that, I mean…" He started, touching his ear.

"So…" Phoebe asked softly to Chandler, who had still that look on his face "What are you going to do?"

Chandler took his mobile and started dialing a phone number "Mr Johnson? Could I take a couple of days off work?"

Phoebe started to stare at him, and then looked at Joey, with an interrogative face.

"Why? Well, I need a couple of days because.. I'm going to New York."

Chandler hang up, and Phoebe started smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"You forgave her! The problem is going to be solved, and you'll live happily ever after!"

"Yeah, I guess." Chandler said "But don't get your hopes all up okay? What I want is just.. talk to her."

"Yeah, right, **talk"** Joey grinned.

**Okay, I know, this was**** kind of short, and it sucked. But, you know, this is just to… okay, I won't say anything yet, even if I kind of have planned where this is going. Please Review!**


	5. Leavin' NY

**Okay, this is the new Chapter now xD I really appreciated all the great reviews, you guys are the best!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ale, my "sore", because she reads my fic and always tells me what she thinks, she's a lot of fun, she's sweet, and basically because I love her.**

**They told me I need a Disclaimer; but I mean, if I owned 'em, I would probably be dancing with Chandler right now, but I'm writing, so… *shrugs*. For my birthday, I was hoping to get Matthew Perry, so, if you want to give him to me, that would be really great. I don't even own the song "Leaving New York" because, well, R.E.M do.**

That Monday, Chandler was back to New York. He still didn't know exactly what to do, but he decided he would have figured that out anyway.

He was walkin' through the hall with Joey, and stopped in front of apartment 20.

"Joe, what am I supposed to do now?" he asked.

"Didn't you say you had a lot of things to tell her? Well, why don't you?"

"Yeah, it's just… I thought I would have come back and everything was just going to be fine, because I could have told her everything, but now… I don' ev--"

"Joey, is that you?" Monica said, opening the door of her place, to find Chandler and Joey standing right in front of her. "Oh--- I'm… I'm sorry, you can keep talking, I'm going to shut the door and everything will be fine—I'm--"

"No, Mon." Chandler interrupted. "I'm here to talk to you, actually. Can I come in?"

"Oh—of course you can." She said, smiling.

"Mon, this is kind of awkward, really, but… Phoebe and Joey told me that you are pregnant, and since I see that belly, I'm assuming they weren't lying"

Monica laughed "Yeah, I guess."

"Mon, could I--- I mean, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because! I thought… you said you weren't going to ever get married, and I thought you were just going to freak out, or to tell me you didn't want to have a baby I- I thought you would have left me."

_You might have laughed if I told you  
You might have hidden a frown _

"Mon, I'm not saying that I wouldn't have freaked out, but, God, what did you really think I would've left you alone with my kid? Don't you know me but at all?"

"Yeah, I do know you! And I do know how easily you freaked out less than two years ago, when the others were kiddin' about us having babies!

"So what? You decided not to tell me we were about to have a baby? I mean, I wasn't even ready to get married before, but still, I wanted to propose, because you changed me! You think this doesn't mean anything?"

_You might've succeeded in changing me,  
I might've been turned around._

"I do know now, but Chandler, I didn't know back then! I thought you were never going to commit, or to propose!"

"I get your point, Mon. But I still can't believe you actually think that I would've left you. Do you really think I'm such a moron?"

"No, but… you know, it was easier to leave than seeing you leave, you know what I mean?"

_It's easier to leave than to be left behind,  
Leaving was never my proud,_

"I know, I guess." He said, pulling her slowly in his arms. "Can you believe we could've avoided all this mess if it wasn't for… what do we have to blame, again?"

"Whoever told you to tell me you didn't want to get married, I guess."

Chandler kissed her on the forehead "So, I'm guessing Joey. But, I mean, if I proposed he wouldn't have said that, so we can't blame him."

"So it's to you, because you didn't propose?" She asked, looking at him. "But, no, wait, you would've proposed if Richard wasn't there, right? So we should blame him."

"Richard's fault? Yeah, I do like this idea." Chandler said, smiling.

"Moustached bastard" She muttered, causing him to laugh. Then she said "So, what are we going to do now? I mean, you live in Chicago, after all."

"Yeah, I guess we have something to figure out. Do you want me to come back here? Cause I should work there for like, other four or five months, but if you want me to, I could come back sooner."

"No, it won't be necessary, you know? They told me how much you like that, and, you know what? The others are great with me, and you are going to be back before the baby is born anyway. Plus, you can come visit, I can come visiting Chicago sometimes, and, you know, everything is going to be all right."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But it's just going to be so much harder leaving now that we're together again ,you know?"

_Leaving New York never easy,  
I saw the light fading out._

She kissed him on the lips. "It is, huh?"

"Well, kind of. I think I am going to miss you, now. Not that I didn't before--- I mean… God, I'm not good at this, am I?"

"Eeh, we'll work on it. So, are we really okay?"

He smiled "We are really okay."

**Hey children! So, I'm guessing there are going to be another couples chapter and an epilogue, or, I could just add the epilogue and that would be it, I don't know. To Mondlerlove: God, I didn't think about that :D That would've been cute, but it would've gotten forever to get them together again, I guess :D.**

**Before I forget: READ AND REVEIEW!**


	6. The birth

**Hello kids! So, I think this could be the last chpater, aside from the epilogue. ****I won't say what happens here because, well you have to read to find out! Anyway, I wanted to tell you all that I wrote an other fic, that is already up. It's called accidentally in love, for all the Mondler fans, it's just a standalone, but I think is cute enough ^^.**

**I wanted to apologise to all the people I left a review to in the last weeks: I know they're unreadable, but I had to use my dad's old keyboard :(**

**This is dedicated to… everyone who reviewed this fic. You really make my day with your reviews guys!**

A couple of months after that discussion, things were normal again. Chandler still lived in Chicago, but, he figured out, he could have lived again in New York on Monica's eight month of pregnancy, and it was not like he hadn't seen her at all since that day; she actually went to Chicago a couple of times, and he went to New York almost every week-end.

Rachel had already moved out, and her room had been turned up into a nursery; plus, since he was going to be back in a month, a lot of Chandler's stuff was again in apartment 20.

That day, all the gang minus Chandler, were at Monica's.

"Mon?" Ross asked, concerned.

"What?"

"Why are you popping pills?"

"Oh, these" she laughed "Are painkillers. You know, for false labour."

"Oh, I didn't notice you were in pain." Rachel said.

"Just because I don't whine like some little kid, that doesn't mean I'm not in pain, you know?"

"Now, that's just mean" Rachel replied, almost crying.

"Hey, Mon did you pee on yourself?!" Joey asked, giggling.

"What? Why?" She asked, looking down.

"Well, don't you see that stain?" He asked, as if he was stating the obvious.

"Mon" Phoebe asked, widening her eyes "Are you sure that was just false labour?!"

"Well, yeah! I mean, I'm only seven months pregnant!"

"That doesn't mean anything" Ross stated, with his discovery channel tone "Lots of babies bear before they are supposed to…"

"Oh my God!" Monica screamed "Are you telling me my water just broke, and Chandler isn't even here?"

"That's okay Mon, we're taking you to the hospital, and that's going to be just fine." Rachel said.

"Oh good God, what do I do?!"

Ross went next to her and hugged her "Mon, it's going to be fine. We're going to take you to the hospital, that's all. You're going to be a mom!"

---

"Am I late- am I late- am I late?" Chandler mumbled, entering Monica's room in the hospital.

"Do you see any baby?" Phoebe asked.

"Chandler thank God you're here!" Monica said, holding her arms for him to hug her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, they told me even if I'm early everything's going to be fine. They said the baby is going to be a little smaller than the other ones, but that he's going to be okay. I just freaked out a little before."

"A little? You pulled my hair 'till I called Chandler!" Rachel whined.

"Hey, I was in a hard moment!"

Chandler laughed. "That's okay. You know what? We never talked this through before. Do you want me to be with you while you give birth, or you want me to be in the waiting room?"

"I wanted you to be with me, actually, you know?"

---

"STOP TELLING ME TO PUSH BING! You did this to me!" Monica yelled, while Chandler and the doctor told her to push, in the delivery room.

"I know, Mon, I know. But you have to push, okay?"

"It's really almost done Miss Geller, the baby is almost born. We are going to need just another push!"

"Okay" Monica said, her face red.

"And, now you're the mother of a beautiful little girl." The doctor said putting the baby into her arms.

Chandler kissed the baby's little hands. "Hey, beauty." He slowly said. "You're so cute that I can not even actually believe that you're my daughter, you know that?"

Monica laughed. "In fact, she's all her mother!"

"We still have to find a name for her, though." Chandler said, still staring at the baby.

"I guess you're right. I can't think of a name, you know? It's just… I don't have any idea"

"Yeah, I know. God she is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Hey, what about Belle? That means beautiful in French, you know?"

"So, Belle it is. Hi Belle!" He said, offering her his finger while she slowly closed it in her little fist.

Monica started crying. "What's wrong Mon?"

"I just—I just can't believe I was about to miss all of this, you know? And for a proposal, for crying out loud!"

"Mon, calm down. You're just tired and upset. It's going to be okay."

She slowly nodded. "I love you, you do know that, right?"

He grinned "I do know. Do you know why? Because I love you too."

**So this is it. Well, this is not really it, there is going to be an epilogue, but only if you want me to do that, LOL. As usual, read and review! **


	7. Epilogue

**Hey you**** guys! So, this is the epilogue, which means this story is done.**

**I wanted to thank who reviewed this fan fiction, it meant a lot to me!**

**This is dedicated to… Fra, who is a die hard Mondler as I am. Way to go, little Mon of mine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The only Friends thing I own are the dvds my mom bought me last Christmas.**

_One year later._

"Chandler?!"

"Oh, hi Richard, how are you?"

"Fine, I guess… who's this little girl?" Richard asked, gesturing towards Belle, who was now a little girl with sandy hair and bright blue eyes, and had her arms around her father's neck.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Belle."

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Yeah, she turned one last week. Didn't Jack tell you? Maybe he forgot."

"I don't see any ring, though. Shouldn't the two of you be married by now? Did you break up?"

_You wish_ Chandler thought, bitterly. "No, when I proposed Monica found out she was pregnant, so we decided to postpone the 'real' engagement. We are, actually, getting married next month." That wasn't really the truth, but Chandler decided he didn't want him to know how many problems he had caused the year before.

"Oh, I didn't know that either."

_What did you expect? An invitation?_ Chandler wanted to tell him, but he decided not to. _You have to be better than him. He's not going to make you act like if you're intimidated, come on! _With this thought, he just nodded along, his mouth shut.

"So, is the wedding in town?"

Chandler started panicking. "Yes, it is. But it's actually going to be a really small ceremony… you know, just family and our closest friends, so, I don't know if…" He mumbled.

"Okay, got that, got that. Bye Chandler, take care!"

"Now, that was close" Chandler said to Belle, who was now giggling. "Because we don't want that moustached bastard to mommy's and daddy's wedding, do we?" He said, kissing her cheek.

Belle shook her arms in the air. "I'm guessing this is a 'I still don't really know him but I already hate him' kind of thing, huh?"

She slowly nodded "So you **do** get what I say, don't you?" He said, while the baby grinned "Anyway, it's completely normal that you hate him. Do you know why? Because, I mean, you **are** my daughter!"

**So, this is really it now. I know this was probably not the best fan-fiction ever, but I mean, this was my first, so I am kind of… proud of it, I guess.**

**Anyway, review, because, well, you reviews really make my day 333**


End file.
